Bordel!
by clovislabritania
Summary: Le bordel dans ma tête d'auteure, le bordel dans sa tête de pauvre personnage martyrisé et le bordel dans vos têtes à vous, parce que ce résumé est complètement nul, et qu'il ne vous apprend rien du tout. Pour compenser à la sobriété de Far Away, voici un amas de n'importe quoi. Tout commence donc avec le dernier souhait de Severus Snape, juste avant sa mort. SB\SS au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Petit avertissement, avant de commencer: il y a du BL, là-dedans, alors si vous êtes un homophobe, vous connaissez la procédure à suivre. Regardez tout en haut à droite de votre écran, vous verrez un carré rouge avec un X. Ne cliquez surtout pas dessus!

Lisez, plutôt. Et j'espère que ça va vous faire changer d'avis!

Sinon, cette fic contient un nombre incalculable d'incohérences (normal, c'est une fic) avec de véritable univers d'Harry Potter. Notamment des anachronismes. Ne vous en formalisez pas, c'est le but de exercice.

* * *

Ses yeux deviennent vitreux. La Mort le gagne. Il y a échappé tant d'années, mais aujourd'hui, c'est le moment. Il est arrivé au bout du chemin. Et malgré les regrets, malgré tout le reste, il n'y a plus qu'à se résigner.

Il a été malheureux, c'est vrai, mais le fait de sombrer dans l'oubli l'attriste encore plus. Personne ne saura ce qu'il a fait toutes ces années. Personne ne lui dira jamais merci. Il est le ténébreux. Il est le _méchant_.

Mais voilà qu'une silhouette familière s'approche de lui. Il reconnaît son visage. Mais si les traits sont flous, il peut distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Vert émeraude.

De si beaux yeux, qui lui rappellent la douleur, la perte et Lily Evans. Sa chère Lily. La première personne qui lui a dit, il y a de cela tellement d'années, qu'elle l'aimait. Pas comme un couple, détrompez-vous, mais comme une sœur, une amie, une mère. Et il l'a aimée, lui aussi.

Elle a été son univers. Et même si elle a choisi Potter, il l'a toujours affectionnée.

Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée de faire sa vie avec elle. Il l'a aimé, certes, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Son amour a été d'une telle profondeur... Elle est devenue sa famille. Et jamais il n'aurait osé la toucher.

Son corps ne l'a pas attiré une seule seconde. Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre, pour ça.

Mais Lily est partie. Lily est morte. Elle ne lui a laissé qu'un fils. Harry Potter. Le sosi de ce connard de James Potter. Et il aurait du le haïr. Il a le même visage que son père, il lui rappelle cet homme à tous les instants... Mais comment détester un enfants pareil. Un enfant qui lui a fait penser à lui-même à chaque fois que leurs regards se sont croisés.

Et ce Harry Potter a fini par avoir une place dans son cœur. Il est devenu important. Il est comme son fils.

Aujourd'hui, il sait quel avenir a été réservé pour lui. Il doit mourir. Harry Potter, un enfant à peine sorti du berceau (manière de parler, il a tout-de-même 17 ans) va déjà devoir donner sa vie en sacrifice. Il ne sera pas le seul, mais il sera l'un des plus jeunes. Si seulement ça pouvait être évité. Si seulement il pouvait vivre...

Il se passe alors quelque chose qui devra changer la cours de l'histoire.  
Severus Snape lève les yeux vers le visage d'Harry Potter en lui disant de recueillir ses larmes. Car oui, il pleure. Ce sont des larmes d'amertume. Tous ceux qu'il aime sont morts, et le dernier d'entre eux est condamné au même sort.

Qu'aurait-il donné pour le sauvé? Il a préservé Draco en se sacrifiant, en gardant le secret de la mort de Dumbledore. Il aurait voulu avoir la chance de faire de même pour Harry.

Voilà qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Et puis pourquoi pas?

Il va mourir, non? Peut-il se permettre un petite folie? Il est attaché à ce gamin. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point il voudrait le voir vivant. Il en est arriver à haïr Dumbledore pour avoir laissé Lily se faire assassiner. Et sa haine n'est d'attisée par la mort imminente de Harry.

Il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensés.

Harry bouche la fiole remplie de ses larmes. Il sait quoi en faire, c'est un garçon intelligent.

-Regarde-moi.

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Revoir ses yeux une dernière fois. Mourir en les contemplant... Si il avait eu plus de souffle, plus de temps, il lui aurait dit temps de choses.

Mais ses souvenirs le feront à sa place.

Sa vue se brouille doucement. Il meure. C'est moins douloureux que ça en a l'air.

Il va bientôt les rejoindre tous. Tous ceux qu'il aime.

?%&?%&

Harry s'est immédiatement dirigé vers la pensine. La vois de Voldemort résonne encore dans sa tête. Elle lui ordonne de se rendre, elle lui promet de laisser les autres en vie. Elle le menasse...

Il tremble de tous ses membres en se penchant au dessus de la structure en pierre. Au moment de plonger sa tête dans le bassin, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvre et quelques silhouettes font irruption dans la salle.

Hermine, Ron et d'autres, il ne sait pas, accompagnés d'une masse floue, un fantôme, peu-être.

Et les souvenirs de Snape l'enveloppent. Il revoit son enfance, il le revoit s'approcher de sa mère, Lily. Il le revoit l'aimer. Il le revoit pleurer au moment de sa mort, la retrouver dans sa chambre. Crier, jurer contre Dieu et maudire Albus Dumbledore.

Il le revoit le protéger lui, Harry Potter. Il le revoit s'attacher. Et Dumbledore qui lui annonce qu'Harry doit mourir, qu'il est le dernier horcruxe. La douleur... Violente. La rancœur... Et puis son visage se dessine avec des contours flous.

Ce n'est pas un souvenir. C'est un message. Sa voix grave retentit dans le silence.

-Harry...

Il y a tellement d'émotion dans cette voix, elle semble lui dire « Je t'aime », elle semble lui dire « Vit ». Et elle est emplie de larmes.

-Mon dernier vœux s'adresse à toi, Harry. Je veux que tu vives, tu m'entends? Je vais te faire vivre. Voici ta dernière chance. Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore... Il ignore la source de tout ça... Il ignore ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Tu dois réparer ce qui a été brisé, Harry. Tu dois empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Bonne chance.

Un sourire triste se dessine sur le visage de Snape. Et Harry sent qu'il est aspiré quelque part.

?%&?%&

Harry revient à lui avec un énorme mal de tête. « Bordel, c'est quoi ce cirque? »

À sa droite, Hermione le dévisage étrangement. À côt, d'elle, Ron semble encore plus perdu qu'à son habitude (et ce n'est pas peu dire).

-Où sommes-nous?

Harry regarde autour de lui. Puis il s'aperçoit de son propre état. Il est petit, très petit. Et maigre. Il a rajeuni. De combien d'années? Il scrute le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait cet air quand elle était âgée de... 11 ans? Mais quel genre de sort Snape a-t-il utilisé?

-Avez-vous entendu le message de Snape?

Hermione fait « oui » de la tête.

-Nous sommes à Poudlard, dit-elle. Mais à une autre époque.

-Je crois que nous sommes à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, avance Harry.

Un garçon passe à côté de lui. Ils sont dans un grand couloir sombre, comme il y en a tant à Poudlard.

-Salut, James, fait-il à l'intention d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ce gars t'appelle Jack? demande Ron, avec son air d'imbécile.

Harry hausse les épaules.

-POTTER!gueule tout-à-coup une voix suraiguë.

Malfoy lui fait face, le visage rougi par la colère.

-Tu y est pour quelque chose dans ce basard, Potter? Ha! Bien sûr que si! Je vais le dire à on père, tu vas voir! Prépare-toi Potter.

Crabbe et Goyle encadrent Malfoy tels des gardes du corps.

Harry regarde Crabbe avec curiosité.

-Tu n'étais pas mort, toi?

-Ouais, répond ce dernier. J'étais un fantôme, mais en me faisant aspirer, je suis redevenu normal, je ne comprend pas trop...

-Je crois que personne ne comprend tout ça... dit doucement Hermione.

-Je pense qu'on est à l'époque où Tom Jedusor était étudiant à Poudlard, répète Harry à leur intention.

-Mais non! Gronde Malfoy. On est sûrement à l'époque où Severus était étudiant.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Je paris que nous sommes à l'époque où Dumbledore allait à Poudlard, dit Hermione.

-Ou celle où c'était Merlin, ajoute Ron.

-Il est allé À Poudlrad?

-Aucune idée.  
-Mais non, imbécile, postillonne Goyle. On est forcément à l'époque de Salazar Serpentard...

-Je croyais que tout était en noir et blanc, dans ce temps-là, remarque Crabbe.

Malfoy soupire.

-Qui m'a foutu des idiots pareils? marmonne-t-il.

Des éclats de voix leur parviennent de la Grande-Salle. Ils se dirigent dans leur direction.

-Vas-y, James! Défonce-lui la gueule!

La porte est grande ouverte et des élèves de première année entrent dans la Grande-Salle tandis que ce qui a l'air d'une bataille agite toute l'assemblée.

-Ouais! James, t'es le meilleur!

Harry et les autres se mélangent parmi les élèves de première année.

Deux garçons d'à peu près 15 ou 16 ans sont montés sur une table et se frappent sur la tête avec violence. Harry sursaute en reconnaissant Snape. Et l'autre...

-Ne te laisse pas faire, James!

James... Son père.

Harry avance. Il ne peut pas laisser son père casser la gueule de Snape sans rien faire. Au même moment, McGonagall se jette pratiquement sur eux.

-Potter! Snape! Ça suffit!

Elle les sépare à elle seule. Les deux adolescents se toisent avec un air menaçant.

-Je vais te tuer, grogne Snape.

-Pas si je le fait avant, réplique James.

-Sale con.

-PD.

-J'suis pas un PD, Potter!

-J'ai dit ça suffit, intervient McGonagall d'un ton sans appel.

Snape et James s'éloignent de mauvaise grâce.

-Putain de serpent, fait James en rejoignant Sirius, Rémus et Peter.

-Et vous êtes tous les deux en retenue, ajoute la professeur de métamorphose.

Harry les entend jurer tous les deux.

-Avancez, vous tous, continue McGonagall.

Les première année sont d'abord hésitants, puis ils se décident à suivre les indications et prennent place devant la petite chaise surmontée du choixpeau magique. Il a l'air moins vieux que celui qu'Harry connaît. La cérémonie commence par une chanson, puis les élèves sont appelés. Le premier de leur groupe est Crabbe.

Il se dirige vers la choixpeau. Il est calme, Il connaît déjà sa maison. Il s'assoit, le choixpeau est déposé sur sa tête. Il y a un moment de silence, puis un seul mot résonne dans la Grande-Salle.

-Serdaigle.

Hermione ouvre grand sa bouche, mais elle ne trouve rien à dire. Quoi?

Et ça continue en ce sens... Je ne vous parle pas de la tête qu'a fait Ron en voyant sa petite-amie rejoindre la table des Poufsouffles. Goyle s'est retrouver avec Crabbe à Serdaigle, Harry a faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant "Serpentard" lorsqu'il s'est assis sur la petite chaise.

Malfoy s'est étouffé avec sa salive en s'assoyant auprès d'Hermione, à Poufsouffle, et Ron est allé déprimer à la table des Gryffondors.

-Ha... La malédiction des Weasley... a-t-il bougonné dans sa barbe.

Crabbe et Goyle se sont regardés, à la table Serdaigle, en se demandant si le choixpeau n'est pas un peu maboule, à cette époque.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ensemble? Demande Crabbe , la bouche pleine.

-Oh... Parce que ça sonne bien de dire « Crabbe et Goyle ».

-Ah... Je comprends, sourit Crabbe, comme si cette réponse était la plus logique qui soit.

?%&?%&

-Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Harry a mal au cœur. Il vient d'avaler tout un tas de bonne nourriture, et il lui semble qu'elle va ressortir encore plus vite qu'elle est entrée. Comme quoi ce n'est pas toujours très bien de manger nos sentiments.

Lucius Malfoy le dévisage drôlement.

-Salut, finit-il par dire. Tu t'appelle Potter?

-Oui, répond Harry.

-Eurk. Comme James Potter?

-Oui.

-Trop eurk. Ce James est un con. Double eurk. Il en pince pour cette folle de Lily Evans. Eurk suprême!

-Je ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

-Ça fait de lui un traître à son sang, imbécile. Un vrai sang pur ne doit pas s'approcher des Nés-Moldus. C'est la vermine.

Plus jamais Harry ne se demandera qui a pu faire cet espèce de lavage de crâne anti-moldus à Draco Malfoy.

-Et puis mon père est tellement plus cool que le siens... Et le tiens? Il est comment?

-Eh...

-Moins bien que le miens, ça c'est sûr! Trop eurk.

Harry se fait la réflexion que le look androgyne de Lucius Malfoy lui donne vraiment l'air d'une Brabie crâneuse. Hehehe. Quel sens de l'humour il a...

Malfoy se retourne vers les Première année.

-Viens Eurky Potteurk, j'vais te montrer le dortoir. Et vous aussi, les microbes! On se grouille.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Et arrêtez de me mater le cul. Je sais qu'il est beau, j'ai le même que mon père.

Harry se demande alors si Malfoy rit en faisant « Eurk eurk eurk ». Encore une fois, il trouve son humour de très bon goût.

Il aperçoit Snape du coin de son œil. Il a l'air amoché.

-Eh... Bonjour, risque-t-il.

-Bye.

Snape ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

-Ça va?

-Dégage.

-Tu t'es battu?

Ça ressemble plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

-À ton avis?

-Avec qui t'es-tu battu?

-James Potter, qui d'autre? Ce type ne connaît que deux concepts, dans la vie :me taper dessus et draguer Lily Evans.

-De vrai? Et il est bon à ça?

-Il est très talentueux.

-Cool.

-Parle pour toi.

-Et... Il t'a déjà cassé un truc?

-_Un_ truc? Oh non! Tout un tas de trucs!

« ...réparer ce qui a été brisé... » Oulà! Ça ne va pas être facile. Et surtout à regarder le nez de ce pauvre Snape... Tout ce boulot qui l'attend!

?%&?%&

À Gryffondor, Ron se morfond sur son propre sort. Il est déjà à la salle commune, et il regrette d'être venu si vite.

Devant lui, son père et sa mère se lancent des mots d'amour.

-On aura tout plein d'enfants!

-Gros bizou tout plein!

-Et le premier s'appellera...

-Bill!

-Non, Charlie!

-Non, Ronald!

-Non, Percy!

-Non, Fred!

-Non, George!

-Oh... Non pas ça, c'est horrible comme prénom.

-Tu as raison... Surtout pour un enfant.

-Et si c'est une fille?

Silence.

-On verra bien!

Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre et s'étreignent avec amour.

Lupin le regarde avec bienveillance.

-Ah... L'amour...

Il se tourne vers Ronald.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Ronald Weasley.

-Ah. Comme lui (il désigne son père).

-Ouais, les Weasley sont une famille très élargie.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et elle risque de continuer à s'expendre, avec les projets d'avenir de ces deux-là.

James se poste derrière Ron. Il a les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

-Alors, les PD? On se marre?

-Arrête de dire ça, James. C'est très homophobe.

-Oh... Ça va. Eh, toi le roux, tasse-toi un peu sur le côté.

Ron s'exécute.

-Ah... C'est ça...Mmmmm...Lily Evans...

James a les pupilles dangereusement dilatées. Il fixe une jeune fille rousse. Elle se retourne brusquement vers lui.

-Severus est plus sexy que toi, Potter, lance-t-elle sans pitié.

-Ouille, ça fesse! ricane Peter, à la droite de Rémus Lupin.

Sirius se met aussi de la partie. Il attrape une fille au hasard et l'embrasse passionnément.

-Et moi, poupée? Suis-je plus _appétissant_ de ce bon vieux Servilius?

-Oh... Oui.

Il lâche la fille, qui va s'écraser sur le sol, puis il regarde au loin, avec un air mélancolique.

-Ah... La vie est comme une partie de Quidditch. Tu te marres bien quand ce sont les autres qui reçoivent le souaffle en pleine figure, mais quand c'est ton tour, tu rigoles moins... Servilius a du l'apprendre quand l'un d'eux lui a cassé le nez...

-Très poétique, commente James.

-Merci.

Peter applaudit comme un idiot.

James lance un regard empli de désir à Lily, puis il fait l'imitation de la panthère. La rousse se pend avec une corde imaginaire.

?%&?%&

Draco fixe Hermione comme si elle était la source que tous ses problèmes.

-_Pourquoi_ sommes-nous ici?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Depuis quand ignores-tu des trucs, toi?

Il y a un silence.

-Je devrais être à Serpentard, et toi, à Gryffondor, en train de drague Sirius Black, comme dans toutes les fics où on voyage dans la temps.

-Bof... Ça me branche pas trop pour le moment. Et puis je veux d'abord réaliser mon rêve.

-Quel rêve tordu peut bien avoir une fille comme toi?

-Avoir un _gay friend_, bien sûr!

-Et qui ça va être?

-Eh bien... Tu n'es pas gay?

-Quoi? Pas encore!?

-On te dit souvent ça?

-Non, non... Enfin, oui, mais là n'est pas la question. C'est que J'EN AI MARRE DES FICS DÉBILES OÙ ON ME FAIT PASSER POUR UN _UKE_ PRÉTENTIEUX ET FRUSTRÉ!

-C'est ce que tu es, non?

Draco a un moment de réflexion.

-Merde. C'est bien vu quand-même... Mais je vais encore me faire enculer pas Percy Jackson.

-Tu veux dire Harry Potter.

-Ouais ouais... Ce type là...

-Il n'est pas si mal, non?

Draco lui envoie un regard noir.

-Si tu essais de m'avoir, je te préviens tout-de-suite, ça ne marchera pas. Je ne dirai jamais de bien de Percy Jackson!

-Harry Potter!

-Ouais ouais... Potter... Et puis ça ressemble à un nom de clébard.

-Ce n'est pas gentil. Et n'oublie pas que c'est mon ami.

-Et moi, alors? Je ne suis pas ton _gay friend_? Mika et Xavier Dolan ont le droit de faire subir au monde entier leurs crises d'artistes incompris, alors moi, je peux bien chier un peu sur la tête de Percy Jackson si ça m'amuse!

-POTTER! Corrige Hermione.

-C'est du pareil au même!

-Non! Harry a les cheveux noirs, alors que Percy Jackson a les cheveux châtain foncé.

-Il n'a pas aussi les cheveux noir?

-Non! C'est ce que tout-le-monde croit, mais un vrai fan de Percy Jackson _sait_ qu'il a les cheveux châtain foncé. Et puis en plus, il est américain.

-Ça sonne très américain « Potter ».

-Mais non! Et puis Percy Jackson est un demi-dieux!

-Ha... Potter serait un demi-dieux...

-Et puis Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan, alors qu'Harry Potter...

-M'appartient.

-Tu... Non... Tu es...

-Oui!

-Tu es J.K. Rowling!

-Eh oui!

-Pas possible!

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein?

-C'est fou, je me l'imaginais tellement différente. Blonde, oui, mais...

-Hehe! Je suis un garçon plein de surprises!

?%&?%&

À Serdaigle, Crabbe et Goyle s'épanouissent joyeusement.

-Alors, Goyle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Sais pas, Crabbe.

Xénophilius Lovegood s'approche d'eux, un grand sourire étalé sur les lèvres.

-Avez-vous déjà vu le bonhomme sept-heures? demande-t-il.

-Ouais... Et la fée clochette, aussi. Tu veux que je te montre?

-En vrai?

-Ouais. La voilà.

Crabbe balance son poing au visage du pauvre Lovegood.

-Vous avez raison! Je vous ses étoiles! Oh! Merci, merci les copains!

Il est aux anges.

Mais le lendemain, il se réveillera avec un mal de crâne énorme. Il se dira tout-de-même que ça en valait bien la peine.

* * *

Après relecture, je me rends compte qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans cette fic... Au pire... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième Chapitre!

Pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais déjà plus que le premier. Je crois que je m'améliore.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry l'observe depuis un petit moment, déjà. Elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle est penchée au dessus d'un drôle de journal à la couverture foncée. Parfois, elle écrit quelques mots, et d'autres fois, elle fait mine de se relire. Ses deux couettes brunes se balancent sur sa tête, comme si elle réagissait à ce qu'elle lit. C'est absurde, puisqu'elle a elle-même écrit ce qu'il y a dans ce journal.

Harry penche la tête sur le côté. Ce bouquin lui dit vraiment quelque chose.

Si il avait été un garçon particulièrement intelligent. Il aurait deviné qu'il s'agit là du journal de Tom Jedusor, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, il continue à regarder stupidement celle qu'il avait pour habitude d'appeler, à son époque, Mimi Geignarde.

Il ose enfin s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Aaaahhh!

Elle se tourne brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux sont emplis d'amertume.

-Aaaahhh!

Elle cache le journal avec empressement.

-Quoi?

-Q-qui es-tu?

-Moi?

-Qui d'autre?

Il y a un bref silence.

-Je suis Harry Potter.

Elle le toise avec un soupçon de dédain.

-Nous sommes dans la même classe, précise Harry.

-Ah bon.

-Et toi, quel est ton prénom?

Elle semble évaluer le pour et le contre de répondre à cette question.

-Je suis Mimi.

Un sourire se forme sur le visage de Harry. Il commence seulement maintenant à associer les élément et à comprendre l'histoire du journal. Quel idiot, tout-de-même.

-Je me demande quel genre de parents tu as, ricane Harry.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Normalement, il n'aurait pas fait ce genre de blague, mais Mimi geignarde l'a tellement fait suer auparavant, que ce n'est que juste vengeance...

-Parce qu'ils doivent être horribles pour te donner un nom pareil.

Comme toujours, il se flatte pour son humour.

-Ah! s'écrit Mimi. Encore un qui s'en prend à moi!

Un élève de la classe se tourne vers eux.

-Arrête de geindre, Mimi!

-Mais, fait-elle, je suis une victime.

Harry se tordrait de rire, s'il ne savait pas se retenir.

Mimi lui lance un dernier regard accusateur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sûrement pour aller pleurer quelque part.

Harry la suit jusqu'au dehors de la classe. Il reste un petit moment au milieu du corridor. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait... Après il sera gentil, c'est promis. Cette fille lui a fait endurer une de ces tortures, en deuxième année, il fallait bien qu'il lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce... Il n'est pas méchant, je vous dit... C'est juste qu'il a un sens de la justice assez particulier.

Lui aussi, il a pleurer dans sa vie, et pour de bonnes raisons!

Pas comme cette petite conne.

Quand Sirius est mort, il a vécu la véritable souffrance... Et PERSONNE ne pouvait le comprendre!

Il était tellement malheureux. Ça c'est triste!

Mimi ne connaît rien de tout ça. La perte, le deuil... LUI, il sait.*

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux à ces souvenirs. Il fait pitié. Il est tellement incompris...

Mais soudain quelque chose attire son attention. Ça a des cheveux noirs et gras, un teint très pâle, de longues jambes fines et une démarche tendue.

-Snape! appelle-t-il.

Ce dernier se tourne brusquement vers lui. Dans sa main droite, il tient un énorme livre de potions qui aurait très bien pu se trouver dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-Meurs, Potter.

-Eh! Je n'ai rien fait.

Son regard, qui était resté noir et méchant jusqu'ici, change doucement.

-Ah, c'est vrai, toi, tu es Potter-gentil.

Dernière Snape, des éclats de voix assez reconnaissables résonnèrent dans le couloir.

-Et voici Potter-connard...

À son époque, l'humour de Snape lui tapait royalement sur le système, mais désormais qu'Harry n'était plus la cible de ses sarcasmes, il le trouve d'un très bon goût. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
James s'approche des deux serpentards.

-Salut Snape! Comment ça va?

N'importe qui aurait deviné que les intentions du maraudeurs sont toutes autres que pures et innocentes.

-Meurs, Potter, répond Snape, exactement avec le même ton qu'il a utilisé pour Harry.

Sirius, qui est à la droite de James, dévisage Snape d'une drôle de façon. Un sourire se forme doucement sur ses lèvres.

-Eh, Servilius, je vais cacher la partie laide de toi, lance-t-il soudainement.

Sirius plaque ses mains sur ses propres yeux.

James éclate de rire. Il se tient le ventre, tellement il est hilare.

-Putain, Sirius, ce que tu es marrant!

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Son rire monte dans les aiguës. Fier de lui, Sirius ajoute :

-Tu sais, Servilius, on t'aime... C'est juste ton nez qu'on déteste...

-Charmant, commente Snape.

-Et comme il forme 90% de toi... continue Sirius

Snape se tourne, s'apprête à partir.

Sirius lui attrape le bras.

-Oh ça va, ne t'enfuis pas, fait-il. Je ne te fais pas peur, tout-de-même.

-Non, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Alors quoi? Gronde Sirius, à bout de nerfs.

-Je n'aime pas avoir une conversation avec des gars dont le QI se trouve en bas de la barre de zéros, répond Snape en fronçant le sourcils.

-Rien à foutre de mon QI.

Sirius ressert son étreinte.

-Non, probablement, sourit le serpentard. Je suppose que tu aimes avoir quelque chose de tout-à-fait différent à foutre.

-Tu es jaloux?

C'est au tour de Sirius de lâcher un sourire, qui lui est ravageur.

-Pas du tout.

-Ah ouais? Et c'est quoi ce désire que je vois dans tes yeux?

-Celui de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, grince Snape.

-Rien ne te retient, provoque Sirius.

Le taux de _sex tension_ dans l'air devient dangereusement élevé.

-Si, crache Snape. Mon bon sens me retient.

_-_Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit d'autre, à part de te retenir de me coller ton poing à la figure?

Au ton de sa voix, on voit immédiatement que la menace de Snape ne lui fait vraiment pas peur.

- « Black est un connard. Il a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, Severus. »

-Ton bon sens t'appelles par ton prénom?

-Tu es jaloux?

Sirius se crispe.

-Non, _Servilius_.

-Ils se regardent un moment, puis s'approchent l'un de l'autre.

Harry retient son souffre. Même James n'ose pas intervenir.

Des pas rapides résonnent dans le couloir. Lily se jette pratiquement sur les deux rivaux.

-Kyaaaaa!

Elle sort un appareil photo d'on-ne-sait-où et prend quelques clichés.

-J'adore ça, les gars! Vous êtes adorables!

Sirius fait un pas en arrière, dégoutté, il lance un dernier regard noir à Snape avant de fixer Lily.

-Quoi? Moi et ce laideron? Jamais!

On aurait dit un enfant de primaire qui se fait prendre en train de manger de biscuits. « Quoi? Moi? Mais non! Je ne suis pas en train de faire un mauvais coup! De quoi parlez-vous? »

Sirius se tourne vers Snape, comme si c'était lui la source de tous ses malheurs.

-Même si je sais que tu aimerais trop ça.

Sirius tourne les talons, puis il s'éloigne à grands pas. James sursaute et part à sa suite. Ça fait tout drôle à Harry de les voir ainsi. Il se les était imaginés légèrement différents, l'un envers l'autre. Avec un James plus chef et dominant et un Sirius chien suiveux.

Harry reporte alors son attention sur Snape.

Putain...

Pourquoi il y a de la douleur, dans ses yeux? Harry fait un pas vers lui.

-Eh... Snape? Ça va?

-Dégage, Potter. Tu m'énerves.

-Si il y a quelque chose...

-DÉGAGE.

Harry recule brusquement, puis c'est au tour de Snape de foutre le camps.

-Ça finit toujours comme ça.

Harry saute sur place. Il fait volte-face. Rémus Lupin sourit au vite, comme à son habitude.

-Hein?

-Entre eux, reprend Rémus. C'est toujours la même chose. Si seulement James pouvait éviter de s'en prendre à Snape inutilement...

Harry le dévisage.

-Et toi? Tu ne déteste pas Snape?

Rémus semble enfin le regarder pour de vrai.

-Mais non... J'aime tout-le-monde. Tous sont égaux à mes yeux et dans mon cœur. Les pauvres comme les riches... Les Nés-Molus comme les Sang-Purs... Je suis venu sur la Terre pour rependre l'amour, l'harmonie et le pacifisme. Sans oublier l'égalité...

Rémus regarde le ciel.

-Tu es Nelson Mandela?

Rémus le fixe à nouveau. Il affiche un sourire bienveillant.

-Mais non... Je suis le messie. Je suis Jésus.

-Jésus? Jésus, c'est toi?

-Oui, mon fils.

-Jésus, j'ai pêché...

Harry baisse piteusement la tête.

-Vraiment? Et quel a été ton pêcher, mon fils?

-J'ai regardé le cul d'un mec et je l'ai trouvé sacrément sexy.

-Et c'est tout?

-Oui.

Rémus, ou plutôt Jésus, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Tu n'as rien dit? Tu ne l'as pas exprimé à voix haute?

-Non! Jamais de la vie!

-Alors je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as pêché! Et c'est un terrible pêché, que tu as commis là.

Harry tremble de tous ses membres.

-Quand tu vois qu'un gars est bien foutu, il faut le lui dire. Ça le flattera.

-Oh! Pour vrai?

-Oui, mon fils. Et puis tu peux aussi lui demander de coucher avec toi, tant que tu y es.

Harry se gratte le dessus de la tête.

-Avant le mariage?

-Le mariage? À quoi ça sert, ce truc? Tu crois que Dieu s'est marié avec Joseph, quand il l'a mis enceinte de moi?

-C'était pas Marie?

Rémus devient tout rouge, il tape du pied en lançant :

-Cette pétasse? Blasphème! Dieu est gay! Et black! Et musulman! Et moitié italien, avec un peu de parenté dans le mafia russe...

-Wow...

-Je te pardonne tes pêchés, mon fils.

-Merci, Jésus!

-Maintenant, va, mon fils.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que les cours ont commencé depuis 10 minutes, et McGonagall nous regarde drôlement...

-Oh!

?%&?%&

Je ne vous raconte pas le savon que McGonagall a passé à Harry... Le pauvre en aura pour une semaine à s'asseoir tout croche. Non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, bande de tordus!

Et n'allez pas nier.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut jamais arriver en retard à Poudlard. Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous comprenez pourquoi il n'existe aucun Sorcier anglais qui ne soit pas ponctuel à l'extrême.

Et Harry fera parti de cette statistique à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Mais pour le moment, il se contente de se promener dans un corridor en se frottant l'arrière train. Il aperçoit alors le chevelure bouffante d'Hermione.

-Eh! appelle-t-il.

-Salut, répond-elle avec entrain. Alors! As-tu trouvé ce qui a été brisé?

-À part le nez de Snape, je n'ai rien. Et toi?

-Je n'ai rien. Et Ron où est-il?

-Je l'ai vu en cours de métamorphose, tout-à-l'heure. Mais il est reparti avec les maraudeurs.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarque le fine silhouette de Draco Malfoy, juste derrière Hermione. Il avale doucement sa salive. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione marmonne quelque chose du genre « Ces foutus maraudeurs... Ils vont le rendre encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'est déjà ».

-Quoi, Potter?

C'est la voix de blond.

-Arrête de me fixer.

Harry prend son courage à deux mains et se lance.

-Tu as un beau cul. Tu veux coucher avec moi?

Hermione sursaute.

-C'est quoi ton problème? hurle Malfoy. Pourquoi tu me sorts un truc pareil, tout d'un coup?

-C'est Jésus qui m'a conseillé de te dire ça.

-Jésus?

Malfoy pointe sa tempe.

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé, ma parole.

-Je ne te mens pas, proteste Harry.

Hermione, qui n'a rien perdu de leur échange, ajoute, à l'intention de Malfoy :

-Laisse-lui une petite chance. Il n'est pas doué avec les mots, mais peut-être qu'il est doué au lit...

-Merci, Hermione, sourit Harry.

-Jamais!

Draco est un bord de la crise cardiaque. Et pour ajouter à tout ça, Harry lui attrape le bras sans prévenir.

-Ah! Hurle-t-il. Au viol! Papa! Papa! À moi!

Surpris et pris au dépourvu, Harry le lâche. Et Malfoy en profite pour prendre ses jambes à son coup.

-Jésus m'avait pourtant dit que ça le flatterait.

Hermione tape furieusement du pied gauche.

-Tu es vraiment trop con, Harry, lance-t-elle en partant à le suite de Malfoy.

-Hein?

Et il se retrouve tout seul, à nouveaux.

*Ne voyez-vous pas le léger ton de sarcasme?

* * *

C'est moi ou cette fic manque cruellement de substance?

Oh et puis merde. Je l'ai écrite, je la publie. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai écrit ça à la hâte. J'espère que c'est pas top mal!

Troisième chapitre de Bordel!

* * *

Harry reste un moment figé devant sa découverte. Ses yeux sont largement écarquillés. Il regarde à tour de rôle des deux morceaux de papier.

* * *

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ron regarde au loin. Il soupire.

-Je m'ennuie d'Harry et d'Hermione...

Il sursaute en se rendant compte qu'il a parlé à haute voix. Derrière lui, assis sur le canapé, Sirius Black rigole. Il lance un regard moqueur à Ron.

-Ils sont dans d'autres maisons, tes petits amis? demande-t-il.

Ron serre les dents. Ce con est plus jeune que lui et il oses le traiter comme s'il était un gamin. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est pris dans le corps d'un gamin de 11 ans, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il va se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il prend une grande respiration et répond calmement.

-Ouais.

-Lesquelles?

Il se tourne vers Sirius, qui a l'air véritablement intéressé (et du coup nettement moins idiot).

-Hermione est à Poufsouffle et Harry est à Serpentard.

Suruis semble dégoutté. Et grimace et répond :

-Ah... À ta place. Je laisserais tomber ce Harry. S'il est à Serpentard, c'est qu'il est un connard.

-Pas de tout!

Peter pose ma main menue sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Hehe! Il dit ça parce que Snape est un connard.

Ron dévisage Sirius, dont les joues ont bizarrement changé de couleur.

-Je ne le trouve pas si mal, fait le rouquin.

-C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas, crache Sirius en rougissant de plus belle.

Ron se retient de lui dire que oui, il le connaît et que oui, il a l'air d'un connard, mais qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'humanité, on peut bien le laisser tranquille et lui démontrer un minimum de respect.

Oulà... Il n'aurait jamais imaginer pouvoir penser ce genre de choses de Snape...

-Et toi, réplique Ron d'un ton acide, tu ne connais pas Harry.

Non, c'est vrai, il ne le connaît pas... pas encore.

Lily surgit derrière Ron.

-Ahh! C'est tellement romantique! Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard!

-Eurk, vomit Sirius. Ça me donne la nausée, rien que d'y penser.

Peter ricane.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers le Sex Symbole Gryffondor, qui a le visage écarlate.

-J'avais trop bu, okay?

-Mais tu as quand-même... continue Peter.

Tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres.

Lily saute sur place, les mains liées ensemble en signe de suplication.

-De quoi parlez-vous? questionne Ron.

-Rien, répond aussitôt Sirius.

-Je vais t'expliquer, sourit Peter.

-Non!

La voix de Sirius devient aiguë.

-... Nous étions ici, raconte le plus petits de tous, Rémus, Sirius et moi, et nous buvions... Sirius était complètement ivre et...

-La ferme! s'écrit Sirius.

-... Sirius a dit...

-J'ai dit SILENCE!

-... « Snape est trop... »

-Boucle la!

-« … dou... »

Sirius se met à genoux devant son ami. Lily est sur le point d'éclater.

-Je t'en supplie, Peter!

-« … doué en Potions. »

Sirius se jette pratiquement par terre.

-Ahh! La honte!

Lily tourne en rond, toute excitée.

-Trop mignon!

-Rien que ça? fait Ron, blasé.

-Oui.

Peter le regard comme si cette révélation était incroyable.

-La HONTE, hurle Sirius.

-Ça ne veux rien dire du tout, continue le rouquin. C'est vrai, qu'il est doué en Potions.

-Si, concède Peter, mais JAMAIS Sirius ne l'avouerait.

Le-dit Sirius se met à courir à travers la salle commune en gueulant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit et qu'il était ivre et pas du tout en possession de tous ses moyens.

Ron décide alors qu'il en a assez entendu et il monte se coucher. Il entend encore du tapage, juste en bas, mais le bruit diminue à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Finalement, c'est tout autre chose que les cris désespérés de Sirius Black qui vient à bout de son sommeil.

Ce n'est d'abord qu'un tac tac, qui se transforme graduellement en claquements secs et aiguës.

Ron ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il découvre alors une chouette qui semble très déterminée à réduire la fenêtre du dortoir en charpie.

Le rouquin se lève et va lui ouvrir la porte. Elle entre en battant des ailes. Il la regarde faire le tour de la salle avant de se poser devant lui. Elle porte un message.

Ron l'attrape et la chouette repart aussitôt.

_Salut, Ron. C'est Harry. Rendez-vous à la salle sur demande dès que tu reçois cette lettre. Je t'attends._

Le rouquin se précipite hors du dortoir. Il passe à côté des maraudeurs, qui font les pitres (comme toujours).

-T'as vu Rémus? Entend-il.

-Non, il est parti prendre une marche. Tu sais comment il se sent, juste avant la pleine lune...

Ron se glisse à travers les couloirs de Poudlar jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

Harry lui fait signe de la main en le voyant venir vers lui.

-Eh, chuchote- t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ils s'y enferment.

-Ouf, fait Harry, un peu plus fort. J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Ron se gratte le derrière de la tête. Ses oreilles sont devenues rouge tomate.

-Je m'étais endormi.

-Si tôt? s'étonne Harry.

Le rouquin ricane en rougissant de plus belle. Soudainement, son ami devient très sérieux.

-Écoute, Ron. J'ai trouvé un truc important.

-Hum? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Harry prend un air mystérieux. Il sort un petit morceau de papier abîmé.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Interroge Ron avec son éternel air stupide.

-C'est une photographie, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Ah... Je vois. Ce ne serait pas Sirius, là-dessus?

Ahrry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui, c'est lui. Mais je ne sais pas quel âge il a. Je lui donnerais peut-être 9 ou 10 ans...

-Oh... Et où l'as-tu trouvée, cette photographie?

Le Survivant se redresse fièrement.

-Voilà une bonne question! Je l'ai trouvée sous le lit de Snape.

Ron se fait alors la réflexion que son ami doit être sacrément bizarre pour avoir l'idée de fouiller sous le lit de leur futur professeur de potions, mais il se ravise en se rappelant que leur seul moyen d'éviter la fin du monde est de trouver ce qui a été brisé et que c'est dans les affaires de Snape qu'ils ont le plus de chance de découvrir les indices qui risquent de les mener à leur but.

Il prend alors une grande inspiration, parce que cette réflexion lui a coûté beaucoup d,énergie et de petites cellules grises.

-Et à quoi peut bien servir une photographie de Sirius sous le lit de Snape? demande mystérieusement Harry.

-À faire une cérémonie vaudou?

-Mais non! Regarde ça, plutôt.

Et Harry lui montre une deuxième photographie. Celle-ci représente un petit Snape tout sourire.

Ron fait un pas en arrière en faisant un signe de croix avec ses doigts.

-Satan, sorts de ce corps, rit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Snape sait sourire?

-Apparemment, dit son ami. Mais ce n'est pas le plus fou!

Il rapproche les deux morceaux de papier aux côtés déchirés et les colle l'une à l'autre.

-Putain... Ils ne forment qu'une seule photo.

-Et donc...

-Je sais pas, moi.

Harry se plaque la main dans le front.

-Et donc ils se connaissaient déjà avant d'aller à Poudlar.

-Ouais...

-Et ils étaient amis.

-Oh...

-Et il s'est passé quelque chose qui les a séparés.

-Ah...

-Arrêtes de faire ça, tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'ordinaire.

-Mhmmmm...

Harry pousse un énorme soupire.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, annonce-t-il.

Ron l'approuve.

Ils sortent de la salle sur demande. Dehors il fait maintenant nuit. La lunes illumine le couloir. Elle n'est pas plaine, mais elle ne va pas tarder.

Ron se tourne vers son ami et pousse un cris de surprise.

-Harry! Regarde-toi!

Le Survivant fixe le rouquin, sidéré.

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive?

Ils sont redevenus comme avant, il sont redevenus des adolescents presqu'adultes.

-J'ai à nouveaux 17 ans, sourit Harry.

-On est comme des princesses, s'exclame Ron en levant les mains dans les airs. On se transforment à la tombé de la nuit.

Harry soupire à nouveaux devant la connerie monumentale dont son ami à l'habitude de faire preuve.

C'est à ce moment là que Rémus Lupin tourne au coin d'un couloir et découvre deux adolescents un peu plus vieux que lui qui ressemblent étrangement à deux élèves de premières années qu'il pense avoir déjà vu dans l'école.

Mais comme il est un garçon de nature calme et posée, il ne crit pas. Il ne fait que dire :

-Oh.

Et comme l'un des deux garçons qui se tiennent devant lui le remarque et est de nature toute aussi calme que lui, il répond :

-PUTAIN!

Harry passe à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

De son côté Ron fixe Rémus d'un air amusé.

-Héhéhéhéhé...

Le Loup-Garou s'approche d'eux. Sa curiosité a été piquée. Il les dévisage à tour de rôle.

-Vous êtes bizarres, conclut-il.

Et il a raison. Harry se prend la tête entre les mains en marmonnant qu'il est vraiment le seul à donner du siens dans toute cette histoire et qu'il est vraiment incompris. Quand à Ron, il se prend le ventre à deux mains, tellement il est mort de rire.

Rémus plisse les yeux.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à Ron Weasley, dit-il au rouquin. C'est un élève de première année à Gryffondor.

-Je SUIS Ron Weasley!

Il éclate à nouveau de rire. Horrifié, Harry tente de contredire son ami, mais ce dernier ne fait vraiment rien pour l'aider.

-Rhaaa! finit-il par dire.

Il se tourne alors vers Rémus.

-Ne répète pas ce que tu as vu et entendu!

Le Gryffondor leur lance un regard plein de défis.

-Ou quoi?

-Ou je raconte à tout-le-monde que tu es un Loup-Garou.

Rémus blêmit subitement.

-Eh...

-Écoute, se reprend Harry. C'est d'une grand importance.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Le silence s'installe entre eux.

-Je suis Harry Potter.

Rémus semble s'impatienter, ce qui est un grand exploit.

-Oui, ça je sais...

-Et je viens du futur.

Là, il est bouché.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Oui. Je suis le fils de James Potter et de...

-Tu es mon fils?

Harry est sur le point de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

-Mais non! Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux être ton fils? Tu n'as tout-de-même pas coucher avec mon père.

-Eh...

-QUOI?

Ron se tord de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais couché avec James, fait Rémus.

-Mais tu n'as pas nié non-plus.

-Effectivement, concède le Loup-Garou d'un air pensif.

-Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a aucun sens. Comment j'aurais pu naître de toi et de mon père. Deux hommes qui couchent ensemble ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants...

-Eh ben, techniquement oui, puisque si...

-JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR!

Ron se roule par terre, tellement il rigole.

-Et lui, c'est... commence Harry.

-Le fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, devine Rémus.

-Comment tu le sais?

-L'air de famille.

Rémus regarde Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Et je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?

Harry avale sa salive. Le ton du Loup-Garou a changé. Il est devenu autoritaire.

-Eh... fait piteusement la Survivant.

-Hehe, je rigole, je voulais seulement savoir comment je me serais senti si j'avais été ton père.

-Mais CE N'EST PAS LE CAS, hurle Harry, à bout de nerfs (même si ce n'est pas nouveaux, et qu'à force, on devrait arrêter de le mentionner).

-Oui, oui, probablement, répond Rémus.

Harry tourne les talons.

Rémus le retient avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Eh ben.. On est venus pour... Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires.  
Et il part à toutes jambes.

Ron le suit en titubant. Il ne s'est toujours pas arrêté de rire.

* * *

Il a chaud. Il a tellement chaud. Il lève les yeux vers le visage de son partenaire.

Les mêmes traits, exactement les mêmes. C'est ce qui l'attire chez lui. Cette ressemblance.

Et il est un vrai salaud de penser ça. Il se déteste de faire l'amour avec lui dans le but de retrouver un peu de son grand -frère.

Tous ses membres tremblent. Il se tend. Sirius Black... Sirius Black...

Pourra-il un jour oublier ses sentiments pour lui?

La sueur recouvre son corps. Et l'autre se penche au dessus de lui. L'embrasse langoureusement.

Sirius embrasse-t-il ainsi?

Sirius embrasse-t-il comme le fait son petit frère? Régulus black accélère le rythme. Il gémit contre sa cou.

Severus ne bouge pas, il garde les yeux fermés. Il essaie d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre au dessus de lui. Il essaie d'oublier qu'il est un vrai connard, que ce qu'il fait est horrible.

Régulus est doué au lit. Ça facilite les choses. Ainsi, Severus arrive plus facilement à oublier ce qu'il fait. Il se laisse aller.

Il se laisse tomber dans les méandres du plaisir.

La première fois devait être l'unique, mais il n'a pas pu résister. C'est si réel. Il ressemble tellement à Sirius.

Il en a rêver, de tout ça. Il en a rêvé, de son corps. Mais ce n'étaient que de rêves.

Aujourd'hui, tout est tellement plus réel, tellement plus grisant.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il ne s'abaissera pas à ça. Pas dans les bras de Régulus Black.

Severus envoie sa tête en arrière. Ça approche, il va bientôt atteindre l'apogée. Il tente de se concentrer sur ces sensations, mais la visage se Sirius revient sans cesse le hanter.

-Black, murmure-t-il.

Mais il n'appelle pas celui qui lui fait présentement voir les étoiles.

Il appelle son frère. Sirius... Sirius... Ses larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues.

Régulus se sépare doucement de lui. Il le fixe sans comprendre. Comme toujours, il lui demande pourquoi il pleure, il lui demande s'il a mal, s'il peut l'aider. Et comme d'habitude, Severus ne lui répond pas et continue de verser des larmes silencieuses.

Régulus se rhabille, et sort du cachot.

Ils viennent toujours ici pour coucher ensemble. C'est devenu leur secret.

Ils évitent de se parler en public. Régulus voudrait bien, mais Severus a toujours eu un petit côté paranoïaque. Pas pratique quand on est quelqu'un qui garde des centaines de secrets.

Et le pire d'entre eux n,est pas le fait qu'il couche avec Ré n'est rien à côté de ce sentiment qui l'habite. De cet amour qu'il cherche désespérément à combler.

Il est amoureux de Sirius Black.

Le Sirius Black. Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle.

Beau et inaccessible. Même s'il y avait cru à une époque, Sirius ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Sirius le déteste, voilà la vérité.

Et Severus aimerait pouvoir dire que lui aussi, il le déteste. Il en rêve.

Qu'il est naïf...

Il se retourne sur le côté. Il se sent sale. Comme à chaque fois, il se sent incroyablement sale.

Il a pensé à Sirius du début à la fin. Il n'a pas regardé directement le visage de Régulus une seule seconde.

Avant, il y arrivait. Avant, il arrivait à admirer ses traits en se disant qu'il était presque exactement comme son frère, et qu'il l'aiderait à l'oublier.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps à passé, il a vu les petits détails qu'ils ne partagent pas. Il a bien vu leur différences de caractère.

Et il a commencé à se sentir dégouttant.

Désormais, il n'y arrive plus. Il veux Sirius. Il le veut comme c'est pas possible.

Mais il ne veux pas son frère.

La prochaine fois sera leur dernière.

* * *

Bon, l'histoire va bien finir par commencer!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fini de délirer!


End file.
